固い絆
by Erina0316
Summary: 神秘部でシリウスが拷問されている夢を見たハリーは、シリウスの無事を確認しようとする。 しかし、アンブリッジに見つかってしまい…。
1. 第1章 真実薬

**固い絆**

＜あらすじ＞

神秘部でシリウスが拷問されている夢を見たハリーは、シリウスの無事を確認しようとする。しかし、アンブリッジに見つかってしまい…。

* * *

＜はじめに＞

このお話は、「ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団」がベースになっていますが、ストーリーの展開が映画や原作とは異なります。  
それをご理解のうえ、作品をお楽しみください。

* * *

**第1章「真実薬」**

ハリーはアンブリッジに見つかり、彼女の部屋で問い詰められる。  
　ロンとハーマイオニーはドアのそばで、聞き耳をたてていた。  
「ミスター・ポッター、あなたには本当のことを話してもらいます。この真実薬を飲んでね」  
「いいえ、絶対にいやです」  
　ハリーはかたくなに拒んだ。  
「クルーシオ！！」  
　ハリーは絶叫し、床に倒れこんだ。  
「あなたはこれでもまだ、飲む気はない？」  
　ハリーは苦しみに耐えながら、首を振った。  
　アンブリッジは再び磔の呪文を叫んだ。叫び声を上げ、ハリーはまたも床に倒れこむ。  
「何が何でも飲んでもらうわ！！　この真実薬を！！」  
　アンブリッジはそう叫んで、ハリーの口を無理やりあけさせた。  
　そして、彼女はハリーの口に、真実薬の液体を流し込んだ。

その後、アンブリッジはハリーに質問を始めた。  
「あなたは誰と連絡を取ろうとしていたの？」  
「シ、シリウス・ブラック」  
「彼は今、どこにいるの？」  
「グリモールド・プレイス12番地」  
「あなたは彼をかくまっていたの？」  
「はい。」  
「結構です。ミスター・ポッター。あなたをアズカバンへ連行します。殺人鬼であるシリウス・ブラックをかくまった罪及び、ヴォルデモートが復活したといううその話をしたことについてもね。　私はコーネリウスに連絡してきます。しばらく、ここで待っていなさい。シリウス・ブラックが捕まるのも、もう時間の問題ね」  
　そういって、アンブリッジはドアに近づいた。  
　そばにいたロンとハーマイオニーは、慌ててドアから離れた。  
「ロン！」  
「うん。みんなに知らせよう」  
　ロンとハーマイオニーは煙突飛行ネットワークで騎士団の本部がある、グリモールド・プレイス12番地へ向かった。

その後、ハリーはふたが開いている真実薬の瓶を見た。  
　そして彼は、何をしてしまったのかを悟った。  
「ごめんなさい、シリウス…！　ごめんなさい！！」

数時間後。  
　ハリーはアズカバンへと送られた。


	2. 第2章　決意

**固い絆**

**第2章「決意」**

グリモールドプレイス12番地。  
　駆け込んできたロンとハーマイオニーを、シリウスとルーピンが驚いた表情で見つめた。  
「どうしたんだい？　2人とも。そんなに慌てて。」  
　ルーピンが驚いてたずねる。  
「いったい、どうしたんだ？　2人とも。何かあったのか？」  
　シリウスも、2人に心配そうにたずねた。  
「シリウス！？」  
　ロンが叫ぶ。  
「やっぱり、ヴォルデモートの罠だったんだわ！」と、ハーマイオニーが言った。  
「とにかく、無事でよかったよ」  
　ロンがほっとした声で言った。  
「いったい、何があったんだ？　詳しく話してくれないか？」  
　シリウスが言った。  
「ハリーが神秘部で、あなたが拷問されている夢を見たの」  
　ハーマイオニーの言葉に、シリウスの顔色が変わった。  
「私がヴォルデモートの罠かもしれないってハリーに言ったから、ハリーはあなたの無事を確認するために、ここに連絡しようとしたのよ。でも、アンブリッジに見つかってしまって…」  
「そうだったのか。それで、ハリーは今どこにいるんだ？」  
「アズカバンに送られたわ」  
　ハーマイオニーが涙ぐみながら答えた。  
「何だって！？」  
　今にも飛び出しそうな勢いのシリウスを、ルーピンが必死で制した。  
「シリウス、落ち着け！」  
「リーマス、これが落ち着いていられるか！　ハリーは私の無事を確認したかっただけなんだろう？　それなのに、どうしてあんなところへ！！」  
「アンブリッジがハリーに真実薬を飲ませたの」  
「真実薬？」と、ルーピンが聞いた。  
「ええ」  
「だが、たとえ真実薬を飲まされそうになったとしても、ハリーが飲むことを拒否すれば問題はない」  
「多分、ハリーは必死に抵抗したと思うわ。だけど彼女はハリーを苦しめて、無理やり飲ませたのよ！！」  
「僕たちはドアの外にいて、ハリーが苦しんでいる声を聞いたんだ。あんなに苦しんでいたのに、ハリーを助けられなかった…」  
「ハリーが苦しみだしたときに、私たちが彼女の部屋に乗り込むべきだったわ！！　私もロンも、ドアの近くにいたんだから。そうすれば、ハリーを助けられたかもしれない。アズカバンへ送られずにすんだかもしれない！！　でも、私たちは何もできなかった！」  
「もう何も言わなくていいよ。君たちの責任じゃない」  
　ルーピンが優しく言った。  
「リーマスの言うとおりだよ。2人とも。　だが真実薬をアンブリッジに飲まされたということは、ハリーは私がここにいることも彼女に話したね？」  
「ええ、おそらくね。だから、お願いシリウス！　すぐに身を隠して！！」  
「わかったよ。ロン、ハーマイオニー、知らせてくれて本当にありがとう」  
「だがハリーが苦しんでいたというのが気になるな。まさか、彼女が使ったのは…」  
「磔の呪いだな」  
　シリウスがルーピンの言葉を引き継いだ。  
「私もそうだと思うわ。その後、アンブリッジはハリーに真実薬を飲ませたんだと思う」  
　ハーマイオニーがシリウスの意見に賛成した。  
「アンブリッジは相当ひどいな。魔法省の風上にもおけん」  
　シリウスたちの会話に、ムーディが割って入った。  
「なんとしても、ハリーを助けましょう」  
　ムーディと一緒に入ってきたトンクスも賛同する。  
「当たり前だ！！　ハリーは真実薬を飲まされただけだ。彼は無実なんだ。何もしていない。2年前、ハリーは命がけで私を救ってくれた。もちろん、ハーマイオニーもそうだ。本当に、君たちには感謝しているよ。私は少しでもハリーの力になりたい。あのときの恩を返したい。　みんな、力を合わせてハリーを助けよう！！」  
　シリウスの言葉に、誰もがうなずいた。


	3. 第3章　アズカバン

**固い絆**

**第3章「アズカバン」**

その日の夜。  
　グリモールド・プレイス12番地。  
「しばらく私は犬の姿で生活するよ。そうすれば、魔法省の目を欺けるからね。」  
　シリウスが言った。  
「私もシリウスと一緒にいるよ。ロン、ハーマイオニー、いろいろ大変だと思うが、決して希望は捨てないでくれ。私たちはなんとしてもハリーを助けたいと思っているよ。もしハリーのことで何かわかったら、すぐに知らせてほしい。いいね？」  
　ルーピンの言葉に、ロンとハーマイオニーはうなずいた。  
　そして、彼らは煙突飛行ネットワークでホグワーツへ戻っていった。

アズカバンの最上階。  
　そこに位置する冷たい監獄の中で、ハリーはひざを抱えていた。  
　普通なら寝ている時間だが、彼は眠ることができなかった。  
「シリウス…」  
　ハリーはシリウスの名前をつぶやいた。  
　彼は今頃どうしているのだろう？　もう魔法省の連中に見つかって、アズカバンへ連れてこられたのだろうか？  
　そうなれば、シリウスは確実にディメンターのキスを受けることになる。  
「僕のせいだ！！　シリウスは無実なのに、僕が話したから！！」  
　ハリーはひざに顔をうめた。  
「本当にごめんなさい。シリウス…」

そのとき、ハリーはひんやりとした感覚に襲われた。  
　彼が顔をあげると、そこにはディメンターがいた。  
　ハリーは杖を持っていなかった。　パトローナスさえ出すことができない。  
　ディメンターの襲撃に、ハリーは悲鳴を上げてその場に倒れこんだ。  
　そして、彼の意識は闇にのみこまれていった。

次の日。  
　ホグワーツではハリーがアズカバンに送られたというニュースが広まっていた。  
　おかげで、ハリーと親しいロンやハーマイオニーが周囲から白い目で見られることになったが、2人は気にとめなかった。  
　そして、授業の合間にロンとハーマイオニーが廊下を歩いていたとき、彼らはアンブリッジに会った。  
「何か用ですか？」  
「ミスター・ポッターと親しいあなたたちに、伝えておきます。彼にディメンターのキスを実行することにしました。実行日は明日の夜よ。殺人鬼のシリウス・ブラックをかくまっていたような人ですもの。そんな人に裁判の必要はないと、魔法省が判断したのよ。もう彼は永遠に戻ってこられないわ」  
　そういって、彼女は立ち去った。  
　ロンとハーマイオニーは言葉を失い、顔を見合わせた。  
　もう、一刻の猶予もなかった。


	4. 第4章　ハリーを救え！

**固い絆**

**第4章　「ハリーを救え！」**

ディメンターのキスが実行される。  
　そのことを知ったロンとハーマイオニーはすぐに、騎士団のメンバーに知らせることにした。  
　しかし、授業に出ないわけにはいかない。  
　そこで2人は放課後まで待って、グリモールド・プレイス12番地へ向かうことにした。

そして、授業が終わった夕方。

「ロン、あなたは騎士団に知らせて。私は部屋にハリーの荷物を取りに行ってくるわ。何か役立つものがあるかもしれないから」  
「わかった」

ロンは煙突飛行ネットワークで、グリモールド・プレイス12番地へ向かった。  
　一方、ハーマイオニーは男子寮の寝室へ行き、ハリーのトランクの中から透明マントを取り出した。　そのとき、彼女は紙に包まれた四角い何かがあることに気づいた。  
「これ、何かしら？」  
　ハーマイオニーは不思議に思ったが、何かの役に立つだろうと思い、それも一緒に持ち出した。

グリモールド・プレイス12番地。  
　シリウスの捜索に来ていた魔法省の役人が、引き上げていく。  
　それとほぼ同時に、煙突飛行ネットワークでロンが飛び込んできた。  
「ロン！」  
　トンクスが叫んだ。  
「ロンが来たわ。」  
　彼女の言葉に、ムーディ、ルーピンそして、犬の姿のシリウスが現れた。  
「もう変身をといても大丈夫だ。シリウス」  
　ムーディがそう言い、シリウスは犬から元の人間の姿に戻った。  
「誰か来ていたの？」  
「ああ。魔法省の連中だ。」  
「でも、見つからなかったんだね？　シリウス。」  
「私は大丈夫だよ、ロン。このとおりね。」  
　シリウスは笑顔で答えた。  
「ポッターのことが、何かわかったのか？」  
　ムーディの問いに、ロンが叫んだ。  
「大変なんだ！　ハリーにディメンターのキスが実行される。」  
　その場にいた誰もが言葉を失った。  
　長い間、アズカバンにいたシリウスは蒼白な表情になった。  
「なんて酷な…」  
　ルーピンがつぶやいた。  
「早くハリーを助けないと、危ないよ！」  
　ロンの言葉に、シリウスは力強くうなずいた。

そのとき、ハーマイオニーがやってきた。  
「ハーマイオニー」  
「ハリーのトランクの中に透明マントがあったから、それを持ってきたわ。後それから、これは何かしら？」  
　ハーマイオニーは紙に包まれたままのものをそこに置いた。  
「これは！」  
　シリウスにはわかった。　彼が別れるときにハリーに渡した、両面鏡だった。  
「シリウス、これを知ってるの？」  
「ああ。これは両面鏡。私が対の鏡を持っている。鏡を通してお互いに会話ができる」  
「じゃあ、ハリーはどうしてこれを使わなかったんだよ？　この鏡でシリウスに連絡を取っていたら、こんなことには…」  
「ロン、きっとハリーはシリウスを危険な目にあわせたくなくて、これを使わなかったのよ」  
　ハーマイオニーがハリーの気持ちを察して言った。  
（すまない、ハリー。私のために。）  
　シリウスはハリーの気持ちに、胸がいっぱいになる。  
（ハリー、必ず君を助け出す！！）  
　シリウスは心にかたく誓った。


	5. 第5章　手紙

**第5章「手紙」**

　夜。　シリウスは窓を開けて1羽の黒いふくろうを空へ放った。

　アズカバン。  
　ハリーは先ほど、魔法省の役人から　明日の夜にディメンターのキスが実行されることを聞かされた。  
「そんな…。裁判はどうなったんですか？」  
「シリウス・ブラックをかくまっていたおまえに、裁判の必要はないと決定が出た。潔くあきらめるんだな」  
　そういって、役人は去っていった。  
　ハリーは愕然とした。  
（どうしよう。でも、シリウスもきっとここに捕らえられているはずだ。　僕とシリウス、どっちが先にディメンターのキスを受けるんだろう？　もし、シリウスが先だったら謝ることもできない！！）  
　ハリーはふと、窓の鉄格子付近に黒い羽が見えていることに気づいた。  
　彼は不思議に思い、手を鉄格子の外に出した。  
　そのふくろうはハリーの手に包みをのせた。  
　ハリーはすぐにパッケージを開けた。　中からは四角い鏡と1枚の羊皮紙が出てきた。  
　羊皮紙に書かれていたのは、シリウスの字だった。  
『ハリー、すぐに君と話したい。鏡に向かって、君は私の名前を呼んでくれ。これは両面鏡なんだ。鏡を通して、お互いに話すことができる』  
「シリウス…　ごめんなさい。僕のためにこんな危険を冒して…。　でも僕は使えない。　僕には、この鏡を使う資格はない…」  
　ハリーは鏡を包んで元に戻した。  
　そして、彼はずっと隠していた羽ペンと小さく丸めた羊皮紙を取り出した。  
　他のものはすべて取り上げられたが、これだけは何とか所持していることができた。  
　ハリーは一番謝りたいシリウスに向けて、手紙を書いた。  
「お願い。これを必ずシリウスに届けて。でもシリウスも危険な状態かもしれない。だから十分気をつけてね。多分、これが僕からの最後の手紙になるだろうから」  
　ハリーはふくろうの足に手紙と鏡をゆわえつけた。　ふくろうは飛び去っていった。

　グリモールド・プレイス12番地。  
「シリウス！　ふくろうが戻ってきたわ」と、ハーマイオニーが言った。  
「何か持っている。手紙のようだな」  
　シリウスはすぐに小さな羊皮紙をあけた。 そこには、見慣れた筆跡があった。  
「ハリー！」  
　シリウスはハリーの手紙を読み始めた。  
「シリウスさま」  
『僕はアズカバンの最上階にいます。シリウス、本当にごめんなさい。僕は取り返しのつかないことをしてしまいました。　今、あなたはどうしていますか？　僕はあなたの無事を祈っています。でももし、僕と同じアズカバンにいるのなら、あなたに手紙を送るのは今日が最後です。　僕は明日の夜、ディメンターのキスを受けることになりました。　シリウス、今まで本当にありがとう。　あなたと過ごした時間は、一生忘れないよ。そして、あなたの無実を証明することができなくて、ごめんなさい。　ハリー。　追伸：ロン、ハーマイオニー、ずっと友達でいてくれて　本当にありがとう』  
　手紙を読み終えたシリウスの目には、涙がたまっていた。  
「シリウス？」  
「何が書いてあったの？」  
　ロンとハーマイオニーが心配そうに聞いた。  
「ディメンターのキスの実行は明日の夜だ」  
「何ですって！？」  
「つまり、明日の夕方までにハリーを助け出さなければならないということだね？」  
「ああ」  
「だけど、どうやってあそこまで行くの？」  
　ハーマイオニーが聞く。  
「シリウス、君のオートバイはまだ使えるか？」と、ルーピン。  
「問題ない」  
「君のオートバイと箒を使ってアズカバンへ行き、ハリーを救う」  
「アズカバンへは私が行く！　危険を感じたら、この透明マントで身を隠すさ」  
「わかった、シリウス。どうせ止めても、君は聞かないだろう」  
「リーマス」  
　シリウスが微笑んだ。  
「あと1人はどうするんだ？」  
「私かロンのどちらかが行くわ」  
「ダメだ！　これは危険だ。前に君たちがシリウスを救出したときとは状況が異なる」  
　ルーピンが言った。  
「でも僕たちだって、ハリーのために何かしたいよ！」  
　ロンが言った。  
「おまえさんたちの気持ちはよくわかった。　だが、今回はここに残ってくれ」  
　ムーディの言葉に、ロンとハーマイオニーはしぶしぶ引き下がった。  
「私がシリウスに同行する。必ず、彼と一緒にハリーを助けて帰ってくるよ。約束する。だから、君たちはここで待っていてくれ。」  
「わかったわ。シリウス、ルーピン先生、ハリーを助けて！」  
　ハーマイオニーが涙ながらに訴えた。  
　シリウスとルーピンは、しっかりとうなずいた。


End file.
